And I Am?
by sylarelleislove
Summary: SylarxOC The Second volume of And You Are? More Chapters coming soon!:


In my dreams, in my mind, dull and asleep without waking he finds me with a smile

In my dreams, in my mind, dull and asleep without waking he finds me with a smile.

The darkness came and went, the eyes, my eyes opened up and the only thing I saw was some place strange and familiar.

He came like a bomb across the sky, without the reds and oranges just black striking my sky with a chuckle.

The other one with sweet crooked smiles came soft and silent on the feet of a deer, they came and they went only in one moment just to let me know they were there alive but maybe not well.

The waters whispering words' I love you, I hate you, I can't live without, JAMIE!' watching pictures of memories floating in the green foam and I didn't open my eyes.

I didn't open my eyes because this was no dream and it was no fairy tale.

-

No smiles, big or small clinging to our faces, all we had was a mind full of unspoken words and frowns as low as the sea.

"You're not dead."

It was a fact that felt good on my tongue but felt wrong in my head a dull aching as I searched for a part long ago stolen.

He stood before me, a hole wide and opens in his chest dripping with blood from a battle just yesterday, or maybe it was days and days?

"Maybe, maybe not, maybe I'm alive and well and maybe your dead stuck in this place with its candy-cane sand and seas green. Maybe I'm dead and you're safely tucked away where even my ghost can't find you, maybe."

Staring eyes, locking into each other as if we might die if we look away and find the place were we are isn't home but a foreign land in the far reaches of my mind.

His lips pointed at me familiar and deadly at the same time, reminding me of a time before this time where the tears were few and the blood was none.

"Open your eyes, Rose, open your eyes and find him for me, for me."

Was it still him, no, no it was someone new flooding in his face full of tears and looking at me for help looking at me who was here and not there.

"N-Nathan?"

It was there, his face, his voice full of sorrow looking and finding me, and then it was gone and all that was left was the whispers of the sea of memories that cried out for me, pulling me under once again.

-

They let me free, unleashed their claws from my skin and let me resurface and take a breath of the strange and fake air let it over take me.

This place, this place where I find my feet glued to the ground became darker and deadly became a place of storm clouds and familiar smirking faces laughing at me.

"Open my eyes, open my eyes and see, open my eyes and see, see him, Peter, Peter the bomb, the bomb."

-

'P-Peter, peter.'

Her hands are reaching for me, a smile of tears on her lips as she falls to the ground, whispering words of death and bombs.

'Rose, where are you? ROSE!'

Then she was gone like a dying flower slipping from my fingers, she was gone.

"PETER!! Time for your favorite Haitian pills, get UP!"

I woke up screaming because of my dream and the pain that was going through my body waking up to charred skin and a giggling girl's face over mine.

The pain didn't take away the lingering face that was hidden deep in my dreams waiting for me to close my eyes and come back to her with a crooked smile and words sweet.

"Dreaming? Who are you dreaming of? Tell me, tell me Peter, wake up and tell me!"

Just thinking her name made a dull ache start up in my chest, remembering the last time I saw her, a smile on her face as she helped save the world but fell before she could be saved herself.

Right at the moment she fell, blood running down her lips I almost blew up right there in his arms as he took me to the sky and beyond.

"Something lost."

-

Something lost, that's what I am something lost within myself, lost, tucked away from the world with a sad little smile.

My feet find the ground soft as if it's not there just a million brown clouds keeping me here until one day I'll fall through back home or somewhere else with gates.

The sky is like paper it could rip with just a touch, rip away and let me fall through it and search for a smiling face that wants to find me.

"Here you are, dreaming away that little head of yours up in the clouds, but you need to come out and wake up. The world is a little bit duller without your smile, truffle. I came to place I swore never to see again just for you, they can see me and there coming so I only have a few seconds so when you open your eyes, remember something, run your in a place with men with smiles as masks and demons inside. Run truffle, run."

His face was there smiling at me like a father would a daughter; he was so real my finger tips could almost touch his fuzzy cheeks and his trembling smile.

"I'm going to wake up for you."

-

Run, run, run my heart beats like a wild drum as I run away from a place with pills and gray walls, I run toward her and her smiling lips, sweet little broken eyes that call me.

I'm going to find her, I'm going to find her, smiling lips, smiling eyes…where am I? Who am I?

-

There's something wrong, a poking in my heart as my mind is terrified and confused at the same time but is it?

Bullets find my skin and pop right back out smiling as my skin comes back only leaving lingering red, no scars, and no nothing.

Love is strong and swells in my heart, not mine but his, crooked smiling boy cries with big tears he cries for me and I hear him I hear him.

This time it doesn't go away, I don't get tugged back down into the waters, this time I open my eyes wide and take a breath.

I'm alive.


End file.
